1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to rotary exercise devices, and more specifically, to a body supported rotary exercise device that can be used alone or in pairs, that is safe to use, especially in confined quarters or group environments, has minimal space requirements, and provides a plyometric upper and lower body workout through the use of adjustable centrifugal weight and/or adjustable rotary resistance.
2. Discussion of Background and Prior Art
Jump ropes and jump rope simulators have been used for years and known in prior art as one of the most effective and powerful means of conditioning. They are known to provide amazing plyometric strength building and cardiovascular benefits, and are supported by studies claiming that regular use promotes increased metabolism, rapid fat loss and increased bone density.
Both jump ropes, jump rope simulators and air resistance training devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist of basically familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, not withstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art, which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. Unfortunately, these devices have some drawbacks.
Jump ropes in general can be cumbersome, dangerous and difficult to use in group classes or settings, requiring ample floor space and ceiling height. Jump rope simulators offer some options in the way of space restrictions and coordination constraints, but still fall short when it comes to adjustment and safety features. This becomes more apparent when performing heavy rope exercises where the centrifugal weight of the swinging member is increased.
Body supported or hand held air resistance devices have been typically geared towards training the user to swing a swung object such as a racket, bat or golf club. The goal is to perfect a single swing thereby focusing on form and quality of the entire swinging movement, from start to finish, rather than on quick, continuously repetitive plyometric strength-building movements where the focus is conditioning and fat burning. The other devices that use air resistance means are machines or fixtures that are stationary. They are usually stationary bikes or gym equipment that uses rotary resistance to provide a linear form of resistance through pulleys, gears or axels.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,895,341 discloses a jump rope simulator that consists of a pair of hand held devices that utilize a lumens or cord filled with weight at the free end to generate the required inertia for swinging. In general, jump rope-type devices with separate handles are not as well suited for centrifugal weight adjustment as bar-type jump rope devices. These devices can also be dangerous if there is a substantial increase in centrifugal weight, since there is a limited amount of impact absorption offered by the lumens or cord. In addition, lumens or cord type jump rope simulator devices do not lend themselves to offering much in the way of adjustable rotational resistance. Any other rotational resistance offered by these devices, outside the initial force required to generate momentum and start rotation, is related to drag produced by the radial surface length of the lumens or cord. Therefore, as the radial length increases, the chance of striking a person or object also increases. Thus, safety becomes an issue.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,640 discloses an extended rotator device that can simulate a bar-type jump rope. Bar-type jump ropes only offer a limited range of motion and work a limited number of muscles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,524,226 discloses an exercise device that converts from an elastic resistance-training device to a swinging jump-rope simulator by disengaging a connection means at the center of the elastic member, whereby the device can be used as two hand held units having separate free elastic ends that can be swung in the manner of a jump rope. This device fails to provide adjustable centrifugal weight for swinging. Furthermore, since the device is used to perform exercises based on two different principals-linear resistance vs. repetitive plyometrics, shortening the length of the elastic would have a negative impact on the resistance band exercises, while the relatively long elastic becomes cumbersome when used as a swinging-type device, especially in confined quarters or group environments. Furthermore, the gauge or elasticity of the bands must be taken into consideration when increasing centrifugal weight since bands will have a tendency to elongate or stretch during swinging.